deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Sunshine Boss Battle Royale
Prelude "Super Mario Sunshine" may not be the most successful Mario game, but its big bad bosses are like no other! But which is the biggest and baddest? Description "Super Mario Sunshine Boss Battle Royale" is a What If Death Battle Royale by LukeTime128. It features Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Wiggler, and Phantamanta from Super Mario Sunshine. It is an off-season Death Battle that will be worked on alongside other projects. Disclaimer This fight will examine these combatants' abilities from their boss fights in Super Mario Sunshine alone. This is because certain combatants have abilities that contradict their moveset during their boss fight, and this way any unfair advantages are avoided. The purpose of this fight is to discuss who would win between these boss fights, not the characters as they appear outside of them. Interlude Wiz: Released in 2002, Super Mario Sunshine introduced a surprisingly large number of innovations that would shape the future of Mario platformers. Boomstick: Like awkward physics and awesome bosses! Wiz: Petey Piranha, the giant flying Piranha plant... Boomstick: Gooper Blooper, the giant, ink-shooting Blooper... Wiz: Wiggler, the giant... Wiggler... Boomstick: And Phantamanta, the giant ghost manta! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Petey Piranha Wiz: After being released from prison, Mario's first task was to help clean up the originally green Bianco Hills. Boomstick: Holy crap! What's with Bowser's unjustified hatred for green stuff? It's on his body! Wiz: All of this terror is overseen by the first of Bowser's minions, the ravenous, goop-shooting plant known as Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha roars atop the windmill in Bianco Hills. Boomstick: of all the bosses introduced in Super Mario Sunshine, Petey is probably the most iconic, and this was where it all started! Note: Petey could be the leader of the Piranha plant species, but whether or not this is the case has not been confirmed. Wiz: Not wanting to be on the bad side of the most biased law enforcement system in Nintendo Land, Mario would face the giant Piranha Plant twice across his journey to clean up Isle Delfino. Similar to other members of his species Petey's main weapon is his giant head, filled with incredibly sharp teeth. Boomstick: Getting to close to the oversized house plant is a surefire way to get smashed into the ground. And true to his diarrhoea looking devastation, Petey really likes spitting goop to cover the battlefield. Yeah... expect to hear about that stuff a lot in this battle. Wiz: Goop is toxic, being able to pollute water and pose a major threat to harmless civilians. As a bonus, certain forms of Goop can summon enemies. Petey's Goop in particular summons Swoopin' Stu enemies, as well as, perhaps not surprisingly, Piranha Plants. Boomstick: And as if the idea of Petey chucking this horrible stuff all over you doesn't freak you out, keep in mind he can freaking fly! Because... of course he can! Wiz: Super Mario Sunshine doesn't exactly have a properly functioning physics engine. I don't see any problem with this 20 foot tall plant flying with hands that are a fifth the size of his whole body. Boomstick: Yeah, that makes a little more sense now that I think about it... Note: Petey has used other techniques in other games, like digging into the ground and spitting out bombs. However, these abilities are excluded due to the fact that these fights are between the bosses as they are portrayed in Super Mario Sunshine alone. Wiz: Petey still needs to come down to rest at some point though, since his stamina isn't exactly limitless. Luckily, Petey's second encounter wit Mario also granted him the mysterious power to throw small tornadoes with his... leaf wings? Leaf arms? Boomstick: Petey's like a giant plant dog; no one can tell between the arms and the legs! Wiz: ...What. Boomstick: But sadly, Petey ended up being just another giant monster in the Jump Man's way, and Mario beat him every time they fought. Wiz: Petey can be left vulnerable by filling his stomach with water, or likely any other substitute material. But with all of his powers, not many foes can keep up with Petey Piranha. Petey and Mario look at each other in fear as the windmill's roof begins falling apart, before it collapses and drops them in, both fighters screaming all the way. Gooper Blooper Wiz: After saving Bianco Hills from Petey Piranha's malevolent might, Mario's next task in his clean-up quest was to rescue Ricco Harbor. Unlike last time, here the Goop had extended to pollute the ocean, completely halting production on the harbour. Boomstick: The culprit? A giant squid. Just... a squid. The Goop is basically just ink, what exactly were you expecting? Wiz: Gooper Blooper is... well, a giant Blooper. Like Petey Piranha, he seems to be an ally of Bowser's Koopa Troop, and helps them in their plans for worldwide domination. Despite this, his exact plans and status are hard to define, since his backstory is a mystery. Boomstick: But while he may or may not lead the Blooper people, he's way stronger than your average squid. Upon first facing Mario, he tore through multiple steel crates with total ease. And he's huge! Just look at those tentacles! Wiz: Gooper Blooper's tentacles is its main method of attack. In all of its boos battles, it attacks by attempting to crush Mario with its strength or swat him away. Though slow, these attacks hit incredibly hard - a testament to the squid's tremendous physical strength. Boomstick: And just like his brethren, Gooper Blooper is an ink-shooting specialist. But instead of plain old regular ink used for painting, it's Goop. Again. It has basically the same properties as Petey Piranha's, but can also survive on saltwater. Wiz: Despite its seemingly limited arsenal, Gooper Blooper is tremendously strong, capable of tossing Mario across the battlefield of not careful. In fact, his physical strength in spin-off titles has him toppling entire cruise ships with ease. Boomstick: I bet he'd make a nice calamari. I mean, the Goop kinda ruins the appeal at first, but once it's washed off, this guy just looks delicious. I'd just have to figure out how to remove the tentacles... Wiz: Well, rather disappointingly, that's pretty easy. Gooper Blooper's tentacles don't actually appear to have bones in them, as Mario can crush them flat with complete ease. When crushed, these tentacles are incapable of being moved at all. Boomstick: Wait, so how are they strong enough to tear through steel if they can't move under a small amount of pressure? That doesn't make any sense... Wiz: Well, anyway, Gooper Blooper can also swim, similar to the rest of its species, and is also a high jumper. This explains its ability to climb to the top of the helipad of Ricco Harbor, as well as reach the mountains of Noki Bay. Boomstick: How the hell did it get up there? That's like 400 meters! And Gooper's just as tough as he is strong. No wonder it took Mario 3 attempts to finish him off! Wiz: Despite its impressive might, Gooper Blooper still fell by Mario's hands, unable to keep up with his speed and strength. With the cork on its mouth removed, Gooper Blooper's weak spot is open for attack, making it a much less formidable foe. But even so, will it's absurd strength be enough to give it a win here? Gooper Blooper bursts out of the crates it hid in, landing in front of Mario. Wiggler Wiz: Wiggler is an interesting exception in this battle for many reasons. First of all, it isthe only combatant to technically debut outside of Super Mario Sunshine. Boomstick: Yeah, but not really. See, normally Wigglers are these cute, button-eyed yellow caterpillars and this guy... Yeah, what the hell is this guy? Wiz: Likely due to some sort of geographic speciation, the Wiggler that Mario faces in Gelato Beach is enormous, green, and far from friendly, towering over most bosses and wreaking havoc on the denizens of Gelato Beach. This made it perfect for Bowser's plan to block out the sunlight to stop the Sand Bird from hatching. Note: The Japanese name for this boss implies it is the ruler of the Wiggler species, though since no other Wiggler are present in Super Mario Sunshine, this is hard to prove. Boomstick: Ok, so a giant caterpillar is sleeping on a giant ball, so the egg beneath it isn't able to hatch? That doesn't make any sense... Wiz: But when Mario is able to fix the sunlight projection to restore the Sand Bird's restoration... The Wiggler seems to split into segments and falls off of the tower. Boomstick: Wait, it's dead already? So how does it fight? Wiz: Good news, because apparently the Wiggler is still in one piece. Here it is running around as if nothing happened. Boomstick: ...Actually, never mind. I'm not asking questions anymore. Wiz: While the Wiggler's arsenal is mostly limited to charging and bashing into Mario, it makes up for it with its immense speed and strength. It can effortlessly topple Mario and toss him around, just as collateral damage from its dash. Boomstick: Another weird thing about Wiggler is its lacking use of Goop. In fact, its the only boss that doesn't have any connection to the stuff in general. Wiz: And given its sheer speed, the Wiggler is also a skilled climber, capable of traversing up steep cliffs with ease and scaling the Sand Bird's tower. Note: This isn't a confirmed ability of the Wiggler, but given its potential to traverse the incredibly steep hills of Gelato Beach, and the lack of alternate explanations, this is likely true. Boomstick: Too bad that it gets defeated by being tripped up... by sand... somehow. Wiz: Well, despite Wiggler's... lack of balance, I guess, it's still a formidable boss. Normally, Wiggler are a very hard species to defeat, since their power makes it hard for Mario to approach from the front. Given this Wiggler's immense size and fury, this is absolutely a justified case. Boomstick: Yeah, dude still needs to chill out though. He's so angry, he's turning into a steam train. Oh, and there's buses that look like this Wiggler in Mario Kart. Huh... Wiz: Wiggler may be one of the weirder bosses in Mario's first GameCube outing, but he's far from a pushover. Wiggler's body turns into sand, as the music slows down, signalling its defeat. Phantamanta Wiz: Hey, Boomstick? Try not to get too confused by this guy, ok? Boomstick: Hey, no promises. Seriously, you guys thought the last three bosses made no freaking sense? Wait 'till you get a load of this one... Wiz: Phantamanta is the only boss in today's battle that only appears in Super Mario Sunshine, with no other mention in other games. A shame, since way too much needs explaining. Boomstick: It's ok Wiz, I got this one. So Bowser found a weird ghost manta on one of his... sailing trips or whatever, and decided "Hey, this would be really helpful if I wanted to drown a mansion in electricity and take over the world". So now we have Phantamanta. He's weird, and he's a pain in the ass to fight. Mario gets sent flying by a stray Manta Ray, screaming all the way. Note: The Phantamanta is apparently based in the sinister forces from the novel "The Shining" by Stephen King, with its domination over a ghost-ridden hotel. Wiz: Anyway, the Phantamanta's main gimmick is its body in general. Whatever the Phantamanta exactly is, its body is that of a silhouette, pink and pale, and is dangerous to even touch. The boss' strength is immense, capable of tossing Mario flying through the air. Why does that sound familiar. Boomstick: Speaking of things that sound familiar, Phantamanta can use Goop. But not just any Goop - electric Goop, that fries anything on contact. Wiz: Though it can be removed as usual, Phantamanta's Goop is spread passively, being smeared across any surface that the giant manta glides across. Which is helpful when combined with Phantamanta's main attribute. Boomstick: You thought a giant manta was annoying? How about 64 tiny mantas with super speed? Good luck hitting those guys. Wiz: Thanks to this power, the Phantamanta is incredibly hard to kill. Even with FLUDD at his side, Mario struggles greatly to clear away all of Phantamanta's forms and Goop in any small number of time. With this in mind, Phantamanta is considered the game's hardest boss for a reason. Boomstick: I guess it makes sense since it's able to drown buildings and all. Sirena Beach's Hotel is a whole other level, and the Phantamanta just erased it from reality entirely! Wiz: Well, covering buildings isn't exactly an uncommon power for Goop to possess, but Phantamanta's powers might be the most impressive showing of such a power. And like a cornered animal, it only gets stronger at death's door. With all remaining mantas turning purple, they get a speed boost, being easily able to outpace Mario. Boomstick: Goddamn! Well, at least the manta isn't completely unstoppable. As a pink shadow, it can't affect anything that's under a roof or shelter. Helpful, but still weird since it can drown buildings and all. At least we'll never have to kill it again... hopefully. Phantamanta glides over Sirena beach, making a beeline for Mario. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BAAAAATTLE! Fight As the sapphire seas of Isle Delfino washed outward from the shore, the tides struck the golden coast of a small island. Well, small was an exaggeration. White, limestone cliffs towered over the golden coast, which stretched out to take in as much of the tide as possible. Several trees loomed over the beach, with little man-made construct in sight. One exception remained, however - a stone shelter, designed as a store, stood in the shelter of the giant cliffs, though it was manned by nobody. The island was quiet and serene, with only the raging tide providing a soundtrack for the island. That was, until, a loud flapping noise was heard over the white cliffs, as an enormous shadow hung over the trees. A giant crash and large movement of sand shook the beach, and when all was cleared, Petey Piranha shook off the sand from his arms (Hands? Wings?). Before the giant Piranha Plant could recover from his crash-landing, the waves in front of him shook more violently. A giant typhoon suddenly shot up, as hordes of Bloopers flew out of it. A giant shadow leapt out of the typhoon, landing behind Petey. Facing the wrong way, the figure took a while to turn around to face its foe, revealing itself as Gooper Blooper. His face was not covered in Goop thanks to his swim, but that probably wouldn't last long. A rumbling mini-quake shook the beach, as Petey struggled to keep his footing. Over the mountains, a giant green caterpillar rushed across the summit before charging down the cliff in a rush. The giant larva was unstoppable, destroying the stone storehouse completely. When the dust cleared, the Wiggler stood proud, and furious. All three combatants stared at each other, confused as to their mutual summoning, when a giant, golden glow arose from the beach, in front of the sun before them. When the golden light faded, the Phantamanta glided across the sea. As the pink shadow approached the island, all four combatants gathered as the sun began to retreat beneath the horizon, bringing the sky to a sunset. None of the four combatants had any idea what the other was doing there, until a dark force suddenly spread from over the mountain enveloping the white cliffs. Gooper Blooper was helpless to escape the darkness as he stood paralysed from the energy. Neither Wiggler's running speed or Petey Piranha's flight could get them away from the darkness, and the Phantamanta didn't even try to resist. As the darkness overwhelmed all four fighters, the scene cut to black, before restoring its original vision. All three combatants stood motionless, feeling their minds being warped by some greater power. Though most were unable to find themselves with this new sensation, they were quickly awoken by the loud sound of a train whistle. The Wiggler charged himself up for a dash attack, as all four bosses realised that they would have to face each other in battle. They had no time to form strategies however, as the Wiggler had already began his dash. Fight! The less-than-jolly green giant rammed into Gooper Blooper's side, with the giant Blooper grappling onto its face. Launching Goop into the air, Gooper Blooper was unable to hit its target as Wiggler's speed only increased, causing the Goop to land behind the Wiggler. Unable to see from its opponent's hold on its face, the Wiggler aimed toward the cliffside, tackling the Blooper into the limestone and releasing its hold. Meanwhile, Petey swung his arms, summoning whirlwinds to attack Phantamanta. As its tremendous size rendered it unable to avoid, the giant shadow allowed itself to be hit, splitting in half to dodge the other two wind attacks. Petey resorted to using Goop to attack its foe, but all this did was split Phantamanta into four. All four mantas swarmed Petey, forcing him to take to the skies to evade damage. Petey's flight was short-lived, however, as Gooper Blooper fired a stream of Goop that knocked the plant out of the sky. Clutching onto the cliffside with its tentacles, Gooper Blooper rained down Goop-filled chaos on the battlefield, forcing the four Phantamantas to evade with ease while Petey was repeatedly struck. Unable to find the Wiggler, the giant Blooper was far from secure in its position, until he was rammed again by the steam-train Wiggler. Petey recovered, struggling to stand as Gooper Blooper crashed from the mountains above. Leaving little time for its opponents to recover, the Wiggler let out another train-like whistle as it charged toward its two foes. But the giant Blooper had other ideas. Collecting its tentacles into a bunch, the overgrown mollusc smashed into the Wiggler's side, knocking it over. Now vulnerable, Wiggler couldn't retaliate as Gooper Blooper repeatedly smashed its tentacles into multiple segments simultaneously, playing the green larva like a drum kit. Petey let out a hearty laugh at the sight, before the Phantamanta dashed through him, electrocuting him with Goop. Joining with its manta brethren, the Manta Storm rushed at high speeds toward the other two combatants. Gooper Blooper was startled at the sight, but quickly jumped out of the way as the four mantas attacked the Wiggler, electrocuting it. The Wiggler struggled wildly, trying to release the Goop, before quickly righting itself. Quickly, the Wiggler charged into the water, the tide shaking off the electric Goop, with the Phantamantas retreating over the mountains to escape the rushing water. Petey saw this and had an idea - tossing a few whirlwinds at the sea, the water splashed onto the beach, the effect similar to a sprinkler. Not only was the giant plant free of the electric Goop, the ground around it was as well, leaving the beach completely clean again as Gooper Blooper crashed down from the sky, launching sand into the air. Wiggler was absolutely livid at this point, even with its body being pushed to its limit. As the tide was shoved aside by its forward charge, it aimed its next tackle towards Petey Piranha, as the giant Piranha Plant prepared to take on the giant caterpillar. The emerald-coloured larva reached the land, only to be caught by the giant plant's arms, slowly stopping its movement. Petey pulled back his overgrown head, as Wiggler kept forcing itself into the plant's torso... before suddenly stopping dead. Literally. Petey's skull crashed into Wiggler's own, the sheer force completely crushing the caterpillar's head into the ground and killing it instantly and slowly turning its body to sand. Gooper Blooper was clearly alarmed at the Piranha Plant's show of sheer strength, but knew that sitting around wasn't going to help matters. But it wasn't the only one with this sentiment - Phantamantas four mantas glided over the mountains once more, with their opponents' numbers decreased. Gooper Blooper took the initiative and fired a stream of Goop into the air. The squid's strategy became apparent when the Goop split apart in mid-air, the force of gravity making the attack spread out and attack Phantamanta. The giant shadow manta struggled to dodge the spread-out attack, its forms splitting up multiple times. Though the Blooper's plan was a success, it knew it couldn't wait any longer - Petey Piranha had closed the distance. Using its tentacle to pick up a nearby tree, Gooper Blooper staved off its ravenous foe by prodding him in the neck with the tree like a spear. Given Petey's body shape, this was a brutal blow, staggering the giant plant. Tripping over backward, Petey was helpless to avoid the tree slamming into his stomach, causing him to roar in pain. Gooper Blooper edged forward, confident in his victory over his cellulose-based foe as he lifted all of his tentacles into the air and prepared for a finishing blow. However, Gooper Blooper suddenly felt a great stinging pain as multiple, tiny Phantamantas climbed all over it. The enormous Blooper was forced to halt its finishing blow as Petey recovered, taking advantage of the time that Phantamanta had brought it to defeat their mutual foe. Gooper Blooper shook off the Phantamantas, causing them to retreat, before having Goop splattered across its face by Petey. Angered, the big Blooper tried to crush the Mario version of Biollante with its tentacles, only for Petey to dodge. Gooper Blooper tried to lift its tentacles again, unaware of Petey's plan until his tentacles were smashed into the ground with a headbutt. In great pain and pinned in place, Gooper Blooper was helpless as Petey hurled it into the air with more whirlwinds. As the giant Blooper plummeted toward the ground, the last thing it saw was Petey's humongous jaw opening wide... Petey's crunch completely decimated Gooper Blooper's body, quickly turning the giant Blooper to black Goop. Petey spat out its opponent's remains toward the Manta Storm. The manta hive-mind simply resumed their assault on their final foe, as Petey took to the skies to dodge. The Piranha Plant knew that he had to whittle down the manta down now, so it fired multiple Goop balls down on the ground. Most of the ground was covered in a fairly even split of normal and electric Goop, but Phantamanta still had little room to escape from the air strike. Damaged from the bombardment from above, the Phantamanta tried to find a way to hurt Petey, but was unable to given its opponent's airborne state. Faced with no other choice, the now even smaller mantas were forced to dodge and stall against the attacks. Though Petey still needed to keep in the air, the long battle was wearing it down, forcing the plant to roost on a nearby palm tree. As he wasn't touching the ground, Petey figured that it would be safe to stay up here. However, an electric surge through his body quickly informed him that this was a flawed strategy. Refusing to let the Phantamantas get too many hits in, Petey flew back into the air, before dive-bombing into the coast. The water flew through the air and across Petey's body, destroying many Phantamantas and leaving just a small few remaining. What Petey wasn't aware of, however, was how much of a bad idea this was. An indigo flash overwhelmed Petey's body as electric Goop covered him once more. Petey tried to crawl towards the ocean, but the tide moved outward, stopping him from washing away the teal-yellow Goop. Before Petey could catch up to the tide, tens of hot pink Phantamantas covered him and dragged him back towards the land, as Petey roared in agony. More Phantamantas swarmed the giant Piranha Plant, and with the injuries he'd previously sustained over the course of the battle, Petey was unable to attack back as the electric power destroyed his insides. The giant Piranha Plant slowly succumbed to his wounds, turning into brown Goop that melted into the sand. The brightly coloured mantas all reformed into one Phantamanta again. Though it had lost many of its smaller mantas, it felt the darkness no longer attacking its mind, and retreated back into the sunset. K.O. The ghostly manta questioned the nature of the dark energy that assaulted its being earlier. The power was great enough to compel him to fight, despite the lack of personal gain. What exactly happened back there? The manta was aware that the magic didn't come from a physical or spiritual place, but had little reason or energy to wonder. Fading into light, the Phantamanta returned to the ghost world in another flash of golden light. Analysis Boomstick: Well... That happened. Wiz: This match was far from clear-cut. All four combatants were feasibly capable of damaging and overwhelming the other, with advantages being reasonably evenly spread out among every combatant. Note: Though all four fighters usually need specific ways to be damaged, they have been hurt by alternate forces in other boss fights in other games. This proves that they can still be damaged by each other's attacks, so it is unlikely that this would end in a stalemate. Boomstick: So from stacking all of their powers and stats side-by-side, we were able to find a pretty high number of ways for this battle to play out. And of all four fighters, Wiggler had a pretty obvious disadvantage from the start. Don't get us wrong, the big caterpillar was easily the fastest until Phantamanta got desperate, but without Goop to attack from a distance and relying purely on physical power, he was getting overwhelmed at some point. Wiz: Petey and Gooper Blooper were clearly stronger, and Wiggler's been incapacitated by weaker forces than either could dish out with little effort. And with Phantamanta's automatic Goop spreading, speed, and gliding mobility, Wiggler struggled t do much against its more powerful opponents. The rest of the order was much trickier to decide, though. Boomstick: So to make it a little easier, who would win between Petey and Goopy? Well, their strength and use of Goop was fairly equal, but Petey had one advantage that Gooper Blooper just couldn't deal with - mobility. Wiz: Petey's flight more than surpassed Gooper Blooper's jumping prowess, and was monumentally helpful in evading the Phantamanta's attacks for longer periods of time and ensuring his survival against many of his opponents' strategies. Gooper Blooper's tentacles, while strong, can still be ripped off or overwhelmed, and while they can regenerate, the time that this would take would allow for Petey or the Manta Storm to dish out plenty of damaging blows. Note: Phnatmanta can't hurt Petey while he's in the air - it can only hurt foes that make physical contact with an object on the ground. For example, Petey was safe while flying, but not safe when standing on top of a tree,as its connected to the ground. Boomstick: Though their places are fairly interchangeable, this makes it clear that Petey is the likely victor of the two. I'm sure there are plenty of ways where Gooper Blooper could take second or even first place, but these were still less likely. Unfortunately, the Manta Ghost was way too much for Petey or Goopy to handle on top of that. Wiz: On paper, Phantamanta's poor attack versatility posed a serious problem for it, given how both of its larger foes could damage to it from range. But the ghost-like form of the Manta Storm meant that a simple blow wouldn't keep the others safe. Boomstick: Yeah, Phantamanta doesn't really get "hurt" like the others do. Any attack threw its way would just split it into more mantas, making it just move even faster toward its target. Wiz: And while it was far from implausible that the other fighters could defeat all of the manta rays before being overwhelmed, the odds of this happening were very unlikely. Remember; all 64 mantas could destroy Hotel Delfino, a much greater feat than any of the other combatants have proven capable of. Boomstick: To put this into perspective, Phnatamanta only needed about 5 mantas to kill Petey Piranha or Gooper Blooper, given their size and how quickly the mantas spread Goop. Sure, five mantas would be fairly easy kills for these guys in a five-versus-one duel, but there's over twelve times that many all running around at speeds faster than either could move or attack. And with their size, how are Petey and Goopy finding a big enough shelter to stave off the Manta Storm? Wiz: Simply put, Phantamanta had the most reliable means of surviving and ending this fight. Being able to traverse any form of terrain with ease, there was little defensive measure to be taken to avoid the Manta Storm's attacks, and when the fight got desperate and its foes were worn out, Phantamanta's odds only increased further. Boomstick: This manta whipped up a storm in this fight! A shame about the others, but at least now they can appreciate the Sunshine. Wiz: The winner is the Phantamanta. Category:LukeTime128 Category:Battle Royales Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles